


Of Moles and Minds

by charimiel



Series: Poems from the Woods [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, also kinda based on my inability to visualise, how Derek sees stiles basically, there is mole description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is better at feelings when he writes them down. A poem from Derek to Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Moles and Minds

Of Moles and Minds

 

I could map

The scars and marks on your skin

With mathematical precision.

 

I could tell you about the mole

Exactly 7 centimetres

From your neck on your left collarbone

 

I could describe in perfect detail

Every curve and wave in your hair

Every groove in your lips

Every freckle on your skin

Every eyelash

Every detail

 

And yet

If you were to ask me to picture you

To see your face in my mind

It would elude me

And only black would be

Behind these lids

I can’t tell you I see you everywhere

Because I don’t

Don’t you know if I could,

Imagine your very face,

I would?

 

There are exactly 53 moles on your skin

I could plot them perfectly

I have mapped them with my eyes

Traced them with my fingers

Memorised them with my tongue

Yet I can’t see them

Not the one they belong to

Unless you stay before me

So maybe you should just

Stay,

Forever.


End file.
